The present invention relates to a closure cover for infusion or transfusion bottles.
A closure cover of this type is known, for instance, from Federal Republic of Germany Patent 37 15 175. In that case, the stopper is secured by the conventional flanged cap. An opening left in the top of the flanged cap permits access of a cannula or the transfusion fitting. In its original state this opening is kept closed by means of a plastic lid which at the same time forms a germ-proof barrier. The lid can be torn off when desired. Score lines produced by a weakening of the thickness of the material of the plastic lid facilitate this.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4 520 942 it is known to transversely divide a metal cap surrounding a plastic lid in order to obtain access. For this purpose, the metal cap has diametrically extending predetermined tear lines which define a transverse tab. The free ends of the portion delimiting the transverse tab are continued at both ends into a peripheral, free-standing pull tab.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3 698 584 it is furthermore known to provide a screw cover of a container with an axially displaceable annular collar which on its inner side has ledges which lock the rotation of the screw cap and cooperate with mating locking means on the neck of the container. This development provides security against children.